In the related art, a configuration of an optical connector ferrule has been known, in which an adhesive outflow prevention unit is provided between a guide hole and a boots insertion hole to suppress an adhesive from being introduced into the guide hole (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-043304). In addition, a configuration has been known, in which a groove is formed so as to suppress a fixing agent from protruding to the outside at the time of assembling a multi-core optical connector (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 06-167637).
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2003-043304 and 06-167637.